


Mother

by katriona_subasa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: Just a little one shot focusing on Seliph and Edain's relationship. Written for the Jugdral Anthology hosted by mimiblargh on twitter. Check it out, if you're curious~!





	Mother

Today was a holiday he had heard the villagers talk of. At least, they talked about it when they didn't know he was near. They always made sure to keep quiet about things like this when he and the others were around, looking at him with pity. Because it dealt with 'family'. It was a family holiday, a holiday that celebrated mothers. And his mother… well, even as young as he was, he knew it was complicated. But his mother wasn't with him. Just like his father. Just like his friend's parents. He didn't quite know how it happened, yet. Shanan always said that he'd explain 'when they were older'. So, all he knew was that his father was dead, his mother was gone, and that his friends also didn't have their parents. 

But he didn't feel sad, exactly. Just because he didn't have his parents… it didn't mean he didn't still have a 'mother'. She might not be his by blood, that honor went to Lana and Lester, but she still raised him like a mother. She raised all of them, helped Shanan and Oifeye with raising them. It wasn't a traditional family, perhaps, but he still loved them. That was why, when he had heard what today was, he had made sure to run to the nearby meadows and pick as many flowers as he could carry. That was why he ran all the way back to the village, and to the church where Edain worked. 

"Edain!" he called, running in without a care. The church was empty at this hour, devoid of worshipers and injured, but the doors were always open. "Edain!" 

"Seliph?" Edain walked out of the back room, with her hair tied back and some dried herbs clinging to her hands. "What is it, dear?" she asked, smiling gently at him. "Did you get hurt?" 

"Nope!" He grinned and presented her with the flowers, all brightly colored, of course. Bright colors were cheerful. "Here! For you!" 

"Oh, Seliph, they're beautiful!" Edain gasped and laughed over the flowers, immediately finding an empty glass to use as a vase for them. "What's the occasion, though?" 

"Mother's Day!" His grin grew, even as Edain froze, her hands hovering over the flowers. "I know you're not my 'real' mommy, but you're the closest thing I have. The villagers said today was a holiday to cele…" He trailed off, trying to remember the exact phrase. "To celebrate mothers, and show them your gratitude." He said the last word slowly, just to make sure it didn't trip up his tongue. "So, I wanted to show you how much I appreciate and love you, Edain!" 

"Seliph, that's…" Edain snatched him up in a tight hug, and she sounded close to tears. "Thank you, Seliph. I love you too." 

"Yay!" He hugged her back, not quite sure why she wanted to cry. But she smiled, and that was enough for him. "Can I help you cook today?" 

"Of course." She pulled away and wiped at her eyes, still smiling. "Come on. I need to clean up, and then we need to find a proper place for the flowers. _Then_ we shall cook dinner for everyone. Okay, Seliph?" 

"Yep!" He grinned up at her and took her hand. His family was odd, and his 'mother' was not his mother, but he didn't see why the villagers looked at him with pity. He had the best family. "Let's go!" 


End file.
